


That Bastard

by Illeana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Monogamy, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol’s memories of the events last night were a bit fuzzy but the good bits he had already pieced back together.</p><p>Basically, he’d had the fuck of his life....with Kyungsoo.</p><p>Jongin’s Kyungsoo.</p><p>The grin split across his face at the alcohol tinged memory of pale skin contrasted against dark sheets.</p><p>Damn, did it feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soggy Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> So this is my first individual EXO fic. ( I co-authored another)  
> I'm striving for angst mixed in with the smut so be prepared for some sappy soap opera style stuff.  
> And fluff.  
> I don't do it often enough so I'm trying something a little different?  
> It's a college AU where Soo ends up in bed with his....boyfriend's? best fre-enemy.  
> Its going to be delicious!  
> Enjoy!  
> ChanSoo centric.

 

Kyungsoo woke with a groan, the pounding in his temple relentless as the sunlight pouring in from the window spread an obnoxious warmth across his back. He drug one hand up to brush back the bits of fringe from his eyes. He moved his limbs gingerly, seeking to stretch the aching limbs. Why was he so damn drained? It was then that his left hand collided with a warm tangle of lanky legs. Odd, he thought. His boyfriend, Jongin, didn’t typically stay over on the week days.

Boyfriend, Kyungsoo snorted inwardly, yeah right.

More like EX-boyfriend.

But they still fucked.

Which was weird, he supposed.

They’d been together for three years, but Jongin, or 'Kai' to those who knew him well enough, just couldn’t keep in his pants long enough to make any real sort of commitment to Kyungsoo.

Which is why yesterday he’d been so thoroughly pissed off by Jongin’s blatant in right-fucking-front-of-him flirting with Lay, he’d went out and got shit-faced drunk. Sad thing was, he couldn’t remember any of the night, but if it had ended in hot make-up sex the way it had appeared to have, dried semen and gooey trails of lube having dried on his stomach, making it itchy.

Soo turned to further study Jongin’s sleeping form but when his eyes traveled upwards he let out a squeal, the pair of brown eyes staring back at him belonging to someone who was decidedly not Jongin-like.

He did the only thing he could do.

“What the fuck!” he swore loudly, his eyes wide at the naked Chanyeol in his bed, long limbs spreading out gloriously as he came to. He covered his mouth as the other stirred, grasping at whatever clothing he could find laying around, he yanked it over his naked skin and made a hasty exit before either of them could elaborate…..or remember what happened.

 

 

He squinted at Kyungsoo’s retreating form, at least he thought it was Soo, in the harsh sunlight and staring after the silhouette blankly, eyes glazed over from sleep.

Chanyeol expelled a groan as the pain began to register in his sleep addled brain. His legs felt like jelly, which could explain why they lay hopelessly tangled in the web of Soo’s black sheets.

 _Black like his soul_ , Chanyeol mused.

 _Completely merciless_ , he thought of how Kyungsoo had just fled his own bedroom.

Chanyeol dragged himself up the sheets slowly, his body aching. Fuck.

His ass was burning, sticky trails of dried goop settling around him.

Guess he didn’t need to question Soo to know exactly what happened.

Because if there was anything he was certain happened last night, it was that…..

 

“You slept with CHANYEOL?”  Baek squealed at Kyungsoo as the two boys sat in Baekhyun’s kitchen counter, Soo munching over a bowl of cereal.

“Seriously? Chanyeolie? Jongin’s best friend, Chanyeol?” Baek squawked, unable to believe the turn of events.

Kyungsoo gave him his best glare before returning to his cereal.

“What the fuck Soo? I know you were jealous, but damn….” Baekhyun clucked, a devious smile playing on his lips as he pinched Soo’s arm.  “You are so deliciously vindictive, it’s kind of hot.”

“I don’t even know how I let this happen.” He pouted, moping into his cereal, rolling his eyes at the ‘hot’ comment. “Jongin is going to kill me if he finds out.”

Baek snorted.

“Baby boy, you are delusional.” He patted Soo’s hand. “Jongin is SO overrated, Ive been telling you this for the LONGEST.”

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes. He knew how Baekhyun and Xiumin (the third in their everyday trio) felt about the brunette dancer.

Soo supposed he could understand their distaste, the relationship between him and Jongin had always been….strange.

They’d dated for a solid year and a half before they’d broken things off officially.

Why?

Well, usually it all stemmed from one LITTLE argument.

“You and I both know that while you may be the main squeeze, he’s busy tossing some side salads. MULTIPLE side salads. Note the plural.”

“You know that’s not what bothers me.”

“Of course not. Why would the man you love cheating on you because he doesn’t want YOU to fuck HIM bother you?” Baekhyun mocked. “Honestly, I don’t understand your obsession with being a top, to each his own I suppose.”

It wasn’t that they didn’t have good sex or even sex in general, it was that Jongin was unwilling to give Soo any sense of control.

So, he kept those he fucked and those who fucked him….separate.

Not just separate though, but more like they were different people on the whole.

Kyungsoo was his bottom and his top…..well, Soo didn’t know who it was.

He didn’t WANT to know.

It all made perfect sense to Jongin.

But it was complete bullshit to everyone else, including Kyungsoo, who just didn’t get it.

For the first half a year after the split they pretended the other didn’t exist.

That ended rather quickly, the sheer magnetism the two shared finding a way to pull them back together with some form of damn compromise.

Even now, Soo didn’t know what they were beyond two people who occasionally slept with each other.

But Kyungsoo craved something else. Something different. Something he knew Jongin was unwilling to give him.

Something MORE.

Xiumin wandered into the kitchen, a yawn and a stretch as he caught the tail end of the conversation.

“Talking about the self-proclaimed Sex God again are we?” Xiumin murmured, and Soo felt cornered.

“Mmmmm…..no, we were just talking about how Soo here slept with Sex God’s best friend.” Baek dished, causing Xiumin’s eyebrows to raise in a mixture of question and surprise in Kyungsoo’s direction.

“Chanyeol?”

“I’m not even sure that’s what happened.” Soo glowered at Baekhyun.

“How do you misinterpret someone waking up next to you in your bed fully naked with dried cum on your chest?” Baek said, exasperated. Xiumin’s nose wrinkled, a smile ghosting on his lips that read plain as day that he agreed Kyungsoo was in denial.

“This could be a good thing, Soo-ssi. The thing between you and Jongin is anything but healthy.” Xiumin reasoned.

“You really don’t remember ANYTHING?” Baekhyun exaggerated the last word, desperate to pull out the details.

Soo looked into his juice moodily.

“Not a damn thing.”

 

Chanyeol’s memories of the events last night were a bit fuzzy but the good bits he had already pieced back together.

Basically, he’d had the fuck of his life....with Kyungsoo.

Jongin’s Kyungsoo.

The grin split across his face at the alcohol tinged memory of pale skin contrasted against dark sheets.

Damn, did it feel good.

A monstrous betrayal to be sure, but it sure as hell felt good none the less.

Because the honest truth was:

He’d been in love with Do Kyungsoo for years now.

He’d only befriended Kyungsoo’s on again- off again boyfriend, Jongin, to get closer to Kyungsoo.

There were benefits to having the ridiculous man as a friend, to be sure, but the real reason was so he could ogle Soo shamelessly under the guise of a friend.

It was horrible, and he was pretty sure it was a sin, a ten commandment or something similar, but he couldn’t help himself.

If he couldn’t have Kyungsoo for himself, he knew he had to get as close as possible, even if it meant he never touched him.

He wanted to be important to the guy of his dreams.

Problem was with someone like Jongin (or the epitome of good looks with the moves to match) in the picture that was never going to happen.

Because Soo was always going to be looking at someone else despite what great things he may be offering.

Jongin was like that. Sheer animal magnetism that drew people in like a moth to a flame.

Chanyeol chose to liken him to a peacock, beautiful, loud, but a bit ridiculous looking. In the end all those fancy feathers fall off and then what are you left with?

Nothing. The answer was: you were empty. Heart broken. Shell shocked. All the things he’d been forced to witness Kyungsoo go through.

So did he regret his choices when he’d drank last night?

The answer was: Not one damn bit.

It may not have been ideal but at least he was no longer invisible to the person who made his world tilt on its axis.

Chanyeol took a sip from his water bottle at that thought.

Well, for better or for worse.

He’d fucked Do Kyungsoo.

And it had been amazing.


	2. Maim Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you just don't have dinner dates with your one night stand....you just don't.

 

Kyungsoo decided to just carry on with life as if the incident with Chanyeol didn’t happen, which was successful for totality of the weekend. However, it only took five whole minutes into Monday morning before that dream came crashing down around his ears.

“Morning Soo.”

Jongin’s face made Kyungsoo falter, guilt eating at the edges of his conscience, he cleared his throat.

“Hey.”

Jongin lifted his eyebrows at the break in Kyungsoo’s voice when he said the words. The shorter male looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

“You okay, hyung?” Jongin asked, gently, giving Kyungsoo his best smile.

“Fine. I—um—I gotta go. I’ll be late for class otherwise. Nice seeing you.”

Kyungsoo beat hasty retreat as newfound images assaulted his brain. Well… words really. Words accompanied by images stemming from his alcohol induced night with Chanyeol.

 

_*_

“Fuck. His smug little face makes me so fucking pissed off. I could just—ugh— why does he do this shit to me?”

“Because you let him.”

Chanyeol’s face wavered in and out of Kyungsoo’s frame of vision, a muted smile on his lips, eyes twinkling and heavily focused on Kyungsoo.

“That’s depressing.” Kyungsoo mumbled into his drink, unable to meet Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Want to piss him off a little Soo-ssi?”

_Soo-ssi? Who the fuck gave him the right to use that nickname?_

Kyungsoo blinked his trademark slow blink. The one that Jongin said made him look like a cute owl. Though it may or may not have been less cute than normal considering he was having a hard time remembering whose house they were in, a solid indication he was pretty damn drunk.

Chanyeol smiled at him, which transformed his face and Kyungsoo felt a strange sense of magnetism that he couldn’t deny. Damn what the hell was in this alcohol? Had Chanyeol always been this attractive?

The taller male leaned down to mouth at Kyungsoo’s ear, just hovering there, long enough for others to take notice and he whispered the words, likely fueled by alcohol, into Soo’s skin.

“Is this enough, Soo?”

“No.” had been his simple answer.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo tried his best to put the sudden flood of memory (and consequential combination of mortification and arousal) from his mind and focus on whatever the hell it was Baekhyun was saying as they sat in their normal booth at the local diner down the street from campus.

But it was so damn hard.

“What is it?”

Kyungsoo flicked his eyes up to Baek.

“What?” Soo mouthed when Baek refused to continue his normal stream of chatter, favoring to eye Kyungsoo curiously.

“You’ve been distracted all evening. I even mentioned Prince of Tennis and you didn’t mutter one word. Not a single peep.”

Kyungsoo’s wide owl eyes appeared as he tried to think a way out of this and fast. Baekhyun knew him too well and would see straight through him if he wasn’t careful.

“Nothing. Just school stuff.” He huffed. “Who’d have thought university was so hard?” he joked and though Xiumin chuckled warmly (who sat beside Baekhyun at the other side of the table), Baek was having none of it.

“So… have you seen Jongin yet?” Baek asked, voice holding that tone that only girls do when they gossip about something particularly salacious.

Soo groaned. Trust Baek to bring up the one thing he’s been trying to desperately avoid.

“Well, if you haven’t, now’s your chance.” Baek murmured, gesturing over Kyungsoo’s shoulder before taking a sip of his fizzy soda.

Jongin slid in the seat, allowing for Kyungsoo to take the end seat (it had always been his preference, something Jongin had quickly picked up on after dating for so long), stretching out an arm and allowing it to rest comfortably across Kyungsoo’s shoulders. They’d done this a hundred times, so there was no reason for him to feel so strange. But then, there had never been a reason for Kyungsoo to feel guilty before either.

There was still no reason, if he really wanted to get technical with it.

Yet still… Kyungsoo couldn’t help it. He wasn’t cut out for this lifestyle.

Not long after Jongin had sauntered in, the last person Kyungsoo wanted to see joining them, hot on Jongins’s heels, as always.

“Ah. Chanyeol-ah, Jongin. What are you guys doing here?” Xiumin offered, ever so politely and Kyungsoo silently thanked him.

Though honestly, he could really have done without this whole conversation they were about to have. Kyungsoo was going to have make sure to schedule an appointment with the big guy upstairs because clearly whoever was running this shit wanted to torture him for reasons unknown.

“Went over to your guys’ place since Soo wasn’t answering his phone. Found out you weren’t home so I texted Baekhyun and he said you guys were here.” he explained.

 _Ever so diligent_ , Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Was he always this eloquent?

Why was it he found Jongin so annoying all of a sudden?

Said boy smiled over at Kyungsoo, thick plush lips stretching across his face.

_Well, regardless, he sure was easy on the eyes._

“Wanted to have dinner with Soo.” Jongin looked deep into Soo’s eyes before his voice dropped an octave as he added. “Just the two of us.”

Kyungsoo swallowed and Jongin cleared his throat, grinning that tight smile everyone loved so much.

That was always the problem though wasn’t it?

Everyone loved it.

“But anyway… we’re here now so we might as well eat as a group, yeah?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to nod as he felt Chanyeol’s gaze boring into the side of his head, his mere presence felt like a shackle to his most recent mistake.

Kyungsoo hastily pulled out his phone, fingers flying over the screen, before sending a pleading look over at his recipient.

 

 **Soo_SHI** : Who has dinner with their one night stands?

 **Baekkie** : Who has a one night stand with their boyfriend’s best friend?

 

Kyungsoo glowered at Baekhyun who merely raised an eyebrow before lifting a glass in Kyungsoo’s direction.

“Mind if I slide in?” Chanyeol murmured, eyes focused on Kyungsoo who’d made the mistake of lifting his own gaze to meet the taller boy’s form.

“Oh, um, no, of course not.” He managed.

“I don’t think he’d mind at all.” Baek added under the hustle and bustle of Chanyeol sliding his too long legs under the table.

Kyungsoo sent him a glare that if looks were lethal would have killed him on spot.

Xiumin gave him a quiet high five under the table.

 _Note to self, maim my roommates while they sleep_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,  
> sorry the updates for this story will be so sporadic. I have lots of ideas in my head and Im trying to pin them down for each individual tale or story. Be patient with me (please).  
> Anyway,  
> I hope you like it.  
> <3


	3. The Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he'd have to face Chanyeol sooner or later, he had just hoped it would have been later...

 

It was then that Kyungsoo realized he had horrible friends.

Everything ranging from Xiumin’s horribly raised eyebrows to Baekhyun’s frequently annoying smirks over the rim of chocolate milkshake glass reminded him he really ought to make new friends.

He could feel the friendly bump of Chanyeol’s shoulder, the warmth of a thigh attached to his freakishly long limbs (that Kyungsoo really shouldn’t be wondering about, and the way Chanyeol’s laugh reverberated throughout every part of his body. But most of all, those little side glances he kept giving Kyungsoo when he thought no one else was looking.

The thing was people WERE looking and the smug ass smile on Baekhyun’s face made Kyungsoo want to scream.

But he didn’t because Kyungsoo didn’t do that type of thing. He wasn’t aggressive, or at least he wasn’t expected to be, not in front of Jongin. He was the cute, silent type with heart shaped lips and wide eyes, begging to be bottomed.

How very far that was from his true nature, he didn’t think anyone would understand.

“Be right back. Bathroom break.” Chanyeol’s baritone announced, he glanced at Kyungsoo with a look that clearly said: _Follow Me_.

Soo felt his heart drop into his stomach as he watched Chanyeol’s back retreating towards the toilets, still silent and assessing. When he turned his eyes back to the table, Baekhyun was staring at him rather resolutely, fiddling with the cherry that had stood atop his milk shake. When he lewdly popped the offending fruit into his mouth, a grin plastered on his face, artlessly ripping out the stem before he swallowed it, Kyungsoo thought he might be sick and reluctantly, peeled himself from the booth.

Because, in Baekhyun language that meant: _what the hell are you still doing here_?

And if nothing else, he knew how annoyingly involved Baekhyun could get. Something he desperately wished to avoid.

“Where are you going?” Jongin looked up, pausing in his stream of amused chatter that he typically held with Xiumin.

“Bathroom.” Kyungsoo muttered before stumbling away.

He had to face this sooner or later, he supposed. Though he had hoped it would have been later rather than sooner.

“What is in these drinks that has everyone clamoring to the bathroom?” he heard Jongin ask jokingly, making Xiumin chuckle.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo trudged into the bathroom resolutely. At first he caught sight of no one as pushed past the door. He looked around hopeful that he might actually be reprieved when he heard the lock click into place behind him. He turned to find Chanyeol standing behind the door, his other hand deep in the pocket of his bright blue blazer. It fit him rather well, and Kyungsoo knew, all things considered that the last thing that should be on his mind is how fine Chanyeol looked in some stupid blazer.

Chanyeol eyed Kyungsoo carefully, a small smile pulling tightly at his lips.

“Kyungsoo-ssi.”

Kyungsoo smiled rather resolutely at this.

“I think we’re well past the formalities, don’t you think, Chanyeol?”

He couldn’t bring himself to look up at the taller man. A warm chuckle escaped Chanyeol.

“I suppose so.” He murmured, voice low. Kyungsoo chanced a glance up at the other male. Jesus. Was he always this handsome?

“Do…do you remember much of last night?” Kyungsoo asked, suddenly finding the floor pattern VERY interesting. There was a very pregnant pause as Chanyeol shuffled his feet into the space at which Kyungsoo was staring. At this sudden intrusion, Kyungsoo lifted his head. _Time to face this head on_. He owed that much to Chanyeol at the very least.

“Yes.” Came his simple answer. There was something unreadable in Chanyeol’s eyes before he pasted on that trademark smile.

“What about you Soo-ssi? How much do you remember?” he asked, almost teasingly.

Kyungsoo’s lips couldn’t help but lift in upward quirk of a smile.

“Not much to be honest.” Chanyeol’s smile faltered a bit, something that for some strange reason made him oddly disappointed.

“But it’s coming back in pieces, oddly enough.” He hastily amended. Chanyeol’s smile returned to something closer to its former glory.

“Ah. Yes, well, I figured. You were rather quick to abandon me this morning. In your own bedroom at that.” Chanyeol said in a mock huff, unable to keep the smile off his face as he said the words.

Kyungsoo flushed, feeling rather guilty, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Sorry about that. I was in a state of shock.” He laughed nervously.

“Never figured you for the rude type, Soo-ssi.” Chanyeol grinned. Kyungsoo felt himself smile back, purely out of nerves when finally his curiosity got the better of him.

“Well, hopefully it was at least a good night.”

Chanyeol’s bubbly laugh suddenly died in his throat, though the smile stayed plastered on his face, it was Chanyeol then that averted his gaze.

Because how did you tell someone you were so madly in love with them, despite their being wholly unavailable, and that there was no way any kind of sexual encounter would be anything short of amazing…tactfully?

Chanyeol met with Kyungsoo’s gaze, whose wide owl like eyes and heart shaped lips still held the ghost of a smile.

“Honestly, it was the best fuck of my life, Soo.”

When Kyungsoo said nothing, only swallowed audibly, smile having dropped from his face which was now frustratingly blank and blinking, Chanyeol averted his eyes once more, working to paste that smile back onto his face. The awkwardness was tangible now. _Damn it_. What the fuck had he just done? Didn’t he promise himself he would be cool and casual about this, expecting nothing? He might as well have laid his whole bleeding heart out on the line for Kyungsoo to chop to bits.

“I’m glad. At least I wasn’t a horrible lay. Jongin always says I’m useless when I’m drunk.” Kyungsoo murmured with a forced chuckle, trying to break the stilted awkwardness.

Because he had to fix….whatever the hell this was. He still had to face this guy from time to time in Jongin’s presence. That and he had to ensure the other male kept his mouth shut. To be honest he knew practically next to nothing about the type of man Chanyeol was.

Chanyeol smiled at the floor before lifting his gaze once more.

“Trust me, you were far from useless.” He said, lips pressed tightly as if refraining from saying something he very desperately wanted to say.

“Chanyeol… I… I can trust you to keep this from Jongin, can’t I?” Kyungsoo ventured, anxious about the taller male’s response.

Chanyeol’s eyes pierced Kyungsoo rather suddenly with a fierceness that made Kyungsoo feel virtually naked. The assessing gaze raked down his form and back again, seemingly finding Kyungsoo lacking Chanyeol scoffed, eyes settling somewhere behind Soo’s ear.

“Sure, Kyungsoo-ssi. Just you and me.” He muttered, his tone taking a sharp tinge to it that rang out rather harshly in the echoing confines of the bathroom. It left Kyungsoo feeling decidedly empty.

He made several sure and steady steps towards the door just behind Kyungsoo, pausing at Kyungsoo’s side, where the shorter male turned his head instinctively.

“I guess I can be your dirty little secret, Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol strode past him, but paused once more when his hand was on the golden handle of the door.

“By the way, next time you decide to pick up some random guy at a party to make your boyfriend jealous at least use a condom and have the common decency of cleaning him up before passing out.”

With that the lock shifted and the door clicked shut softly behind him, leaving Kyungsoo trying to catch his breath before his knees buckled, carrying him to the floor, because…

 _Holy fuck_. He had topped Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting good folks. I love the ChanSoo dynamic.  
> This is far more enjoyable and easy to write that I thought it would be when I got the idea.  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> Please leave comments, kudos, and subscribe! I love feedback!


	4. Check Your Temper At The Door

The last few days had passed by with relative normalcy for Kyungsoo, even if his insides were all in a muddled mess after his encounter with Chanyeol at dinner. He’d been in a daze through the rest of the dinner, unable to keep apace in the conversation, even with Baekhyun dominating as he usually does. Something Kyungsoo was, for once in his life, very grateful for. If he were made to converse with Jongin after the incident he wasn’t sure he would have been able to hide his nerves or his consequential guilt.  

It was hard enough to discuss it with Baekhyun and Xiumin. But pulling secrets out of Kyungsoo had always been a rather innate gift of Baekhyun’s, one Kyungsoo rather resented most days. Surprisingly, after a little prodding the words just stumbled from his lips in a clumsy manner.  

Baekyun’s eyes had widened, a strange little half smile forming pulling his lips upwards in a stupidly infectious manner, which he had grace enough to hide behind his hand.

“You fucked Park Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo just blinked back at the brunette, swallowing audibly before giving a barely perceptible nod.

“Like he actually let you put your dick in his ass? Repeatedly?”

“Jesus, Baekhyun, must you be so vulgar?” Soo hissed.

Xiumin chuckled warmly in the background.

“Do you remember anything further after this particular revelation?” Xiumin asked, skillfully re-directing conversation.

Kyungsoo shook his head grimly. Because now he was really starting to wish he had remembered the full experience. Had Chanyeol been pliant? Had he been needy? Was it truly as good as the taller male had said? But most of all… was it possible that he wanted to do it again? Kyungsoo shook the idea from his head.

That was bad. A very dangerous thought indeed. A terrible desire. To want to take what should remain a one night stand with his…”boyfriend’s” … best friend and turn it into a full blown affair.

Still, Kyungsoo was curious and very sorely tempted.

Thus, it was best to stay away from Chanyeol… right?

 

*

 

It appeared that the universe, once again, was conspiring against Kyungsoo as he stood behind one Park Chanyeol who was working in earnest to unlock the heavy door leading into the deeper, more private recesses of his dorm room.

How Kyungsoo had gotten here was rather unfortunate as he’d just made up his mind less than 24 hours ago to avoid the same male whose room he was about to enter. _Alone._

They’d been sitting in vocal class for less than ten minutes when their teacher dropped the bomb that they’d be working on a team project, grouped in sets of two that she had assigned.

It was then that Kyungsoo knew he was doomed, because lately it had become quite evident that whatever higher power governed them from above, Kyungsoo had thoroughly pissed them off. So when their instructor ever so graciously paired him with Chanyeol, it really was no surprise. In turn, Kyungsoo set to silently cursing the heavens above before making his way over to the taller, and now rather disgruntled looking, Park Chanyeol.

“We can just knock this project out at my room. It’s quiet there since I have a solo room.” Chanyeol offered. Though really, it was less of an offer and more of a statement that brooked no argument so Kyungsoo didn’t bother to offer any opinions on the matter.

“Okay.” Was all he’d been able to say before they were wordlessly exchanging numbers in an awkward and stilted manner that had Baekhyun raising his eyebrows up at them from across the room.

“See you at 7 o’clock, Kyungsoo-ssi.” Chanyeol added hastily just before the bell rang, gathering his things in a rough and tumble manner, shoving them into his canvas bag. He walked out with the tension hanging so thick it was tangible, as evident by the stares of their classmates, leaving Kyungsoo sitting there staring after him.

Was it weird he felt himself grow a little hard at the thought of the fire that had been stirring behind Chanyeol’s eyes while he was angry?

“You alright, Soo-ssi?” Baekhyun’s voice came from behind him and he felt a hand lay gently between his shoulder blades, rubbing small soothing circles there.

He looked up at Baek, owlish eyes blinking.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He replied, voice sounding much smaller than he’d intended.

Yep, it was weird. _Totally fucking weird_ , he concluded.

 

So that was how he’d ended up here, behind a fumbling, cursing Chanyeol who was trying to fiddle with the very temperamental locks of the old building they housed the performing arts students in. _Historical significance_ they called it, if Kyungsoo remembers correctly.  

“Here, let me.” Kyungsoo offered, moving into toward the lock that Chanyeol’s hand was still trying to shimmy free. Chanyeol dispersed momentarily, a skeptical look in his eye as Kyungsoo proceeded. With one hand pulling up on the knob and the other caressing and shimmying the key into the lock the door finally popped free, swinging wide open in a welcoming manner.

“Just requires a little finesse.” Kyungsoo grinned in accomplishment. He pulled the key from the lock holding it up for Chanyeol. The easiest way to face the hard things was to smile through it. Eventually even you believe the lie if you do it often enough. Kyungsoo was a champ at this.

Chanyeol, apparently, was a firm believer in being grounded in reality. That fact never being more evident when his gaze fixed onto Kyungsoo, fingers curling around the key, brushing against Kyungsoo’s skin a manner too warm for his comfort.

“Funny that.” He chuckled, voice pitched low.

“I guess you’d know exactly how that goes, wouldn’t you, Kyungsoo-ssi?” his eyes lifted to meet Kyungsoo’s, hardening into a serious smolder, before turning to set his things down on the bed.

He ought to have let it go, he really should have, given that it was mostly his fault that they’d ended up in the situation they were currently in. But Kyungsoo wasn’t one to leave things alone by nature. He had a distinct displeasure for confrontation, especially when it was edged around with the pretense of polite speech.

They’d fucked. That had been that. There was no grand gestures, no love confession, no wedding ring or any of the shit you think was implied with the way Chanyeol was acting. Even if there was, he couldn’t remember a damn thing.

Frankly, Kyungsoo was tired of it.

He just wanted to put this whole thing behind him, which, in hindsight, is likely why he pushed further than normal, the words on the tip of his tongue intended to stoke that fire he’d seen lit in Chanyeol’s eyes earlier and bring this thing full circle once and for all.

“Yes, well, I suppose hardship is to be expected when you tamper with things that don’t rightfully belong to you.” Kyungsoo delivered his lines with all the grace of a Baekhyun at a bar on a Saturday night.

Chanyeol whipped his head around, eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s with an intensity that made Kyungsoo a little dizzy. So instead he simply blinked owlishly, tongue darting out to wet his lips when he felt Chanyeol rush at him, pinning him roughly against the door by his wrists, the ghost of a snarl playing across his features.

He looked like a beast on the verge of tearing his leash, Kyungsoo only had to say the words.

The scariest part was… Kyungsoo found he rather liked it.

“These old buildings… they are really _temperamental_ aren’t they?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, dear readers, I apologize for the late updating. I was travelling like crazy during the holidays and ended up leaving my laptop charger a whole two states away while visiting family. In any case, I am back (and there's no more awkward mother over the shoulder going on so....). Kudo, subscribe, and comment please!


	5. Food for Thought

Chanyeol’s breath was hot, fanning across his face, but Kyungsoo didn’t bother giving him the satisfaction of a response. Not to mention the response he was likely to give was less than appropriate in their current situation. Still, Kyungsoo found himself enjoying the way he was able to excite Chanyeol’s temper so easily.

Something hard bit into Kyungsoo’s hips as Chanyeol pressed himself into Kyungsoo, using his height and weight to his advantage.

_Perhaps temper wasn’t quite the right word…_

“Soo-ssi, I will say this once, _and only once_. Don’t fuck with me. Don’t play with me and don’t think for a _second_ that you have the upper hand.”

Soo remained achingly stoic throughout the encounter, his body betraying him in ways that both excited and shamed him almost instantaneously. It wasn't something that went unnoticed either if Chanyeol’s lopsided smirk was anything to go by.

“Just because you fucked me good once, doesn’t mean it would always happen that way.” Chanyeol grunted as he rolled his hips seamlessly from left to right, targeting Soo’s groin, their cocks slotting together in a fashion that had Soo clamping in eyes shut in pleasure, eliciting a much dirtier smirk from the taller male.

It was then that Kyungsoo took advantage of Chanyeol’s cockiness, the temporary pleasure of his grinding against Kyungsoo blinding him to the shorter male’s solid, stocky frame, arms unparalleled to many. It’s what helped him to throw Chanyeol around a bit during their little escapade. The thought made Soo cringe but also preen a little inwardly as the memory returned to him. The fact that he was able to manhandle someone so much taller and lankier than him gave him a little boost in that rarely stroked ego of his. It was those same well-muscled arms that allowed for him to pull free of Chanyeol’s grasp with ease, gripping at his hips from his lower center of gravity and turn the tables.

He slammed Chanyeol’s back up against the door with quick, agile movements, breath heavy, eyes trained at the neck of the other male, who stood only a head and half taller than him. Leaning in careful not to touch any of part of himself to Chanyeol save for his lips he smiled against the skin of the other boys neck, words ghosting there as he caught his breath.

“You really ought to control that temper of yours, Yeollie.”

Pausing for dramatic effect, he darted his tongue out to wet his lips, the sound Chanyeol made at the contact was music to Kyungsoo’s ears.

“It is most unbecoming.” He added hastily before flicking his wide eyes upward to find himself enraptured in Chanyeol’s gaze, which looked downright predatory. Like a wolf eyeing a rabbit suspiciously before moving in for the kill, yet for some reason, Kyungsoo could not look away.

He felt the strangest of notion. The notion of being more than willing to be Chanyeol’s sacrificial lamb.

He had a feeling it would be more than pleasant. Kyungsoo shivered a bit at the implication of his thoughts, silently praying that his thoughts weren’t as transparent as his actions.

“I’ll have to take care, then.” Chanyeol said, words sounding oddly mechanical, the spell over them unwavering, Chanyeol’s eyes still reeling Kyungsoo in like a fly caught in a spider’s web.

Was it just him or were their faces inching closer?

Kyungsoo felt his heart pound. This was wrong. This was SO wrong. People didn’t do this. People didn’t fuck their boyfriend’s best friend and not feel guilty about it. They DEFINETLY didn’t do it more than once.

Was Chanyeol always this sexy? Did he always have this glint in his eye? How did he miss this? The guy had been by Jongin’s side for like—two years… where the hell was he hiding the smolder?

Their faces were definitely closer now, Chanyeol’s lips were so near to his, top lip puckering out in a cute bow like fashion that had Kyungsoo wanting to nibble on it, to taste him and see if the taste matched the scattered memories he had of the night they shared. Did he still taste like grape bubbly and bubblegum?

Chanyeol’s mouth was on him now, lips ghosting at his jaw, tall frame craning over him while Kyungsoo’s hands continued to tamp down his hips, his long limbed arms dangling loosely at his sides. He began his onslaught slow and steady from the space just behind Kyungsoo’s ear, tongue lightly tracing the hard line of his jaw as he nipped at the spaces in between. Kyungsoo swallowed the sounds that rose in the back his throat despite wanting to melt like putty in Chanyeol’s arms. He’d just reached his lips, Chanyeol’s own plump pair hovering over his own when…

“Yah, Channie, I hear you have my Soo-ssi as a captive.” Jongin’s voice rang out merrily as his fist pounded against the same door Chanyeol’s hips were pinned to.

Kyungsoo dropped his grip hastily, scurrying to right himself as much as possible in the long rectangular mirror that stood proudly hung on Chanyeol’s closet door.

Chanyeol made no move to answer the door, leaning casually against the door as Jongin continued to wait, voice filling the hall with inane chatter. Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a look, irritation glinting there.

What the fuck was that for?

“You good, Princess?” Chanyeol clucked, arms crossed as Kyungsoo carded his fingers through his hair one last time for good measure.

“Go ahead. Open the damn door.” Kyungsoo snapped in hushed tones, equally irritated, something in his tone making Chanyeol roll his eyes as he swung the door open to greet his friend with an enthusiasm Kyungsoo could tell was far from genuine. Jongin being Jongin, however, was oblivious to the fact that anything was amiss.

“Soo-ssi? Who’s that?” Chanyeol grinned, his friend pulling him in for a hug as Jongin saddled in the room, his natural charisma filling the space in a way that made Kyungsoo suddenly feel a bit claustrophobic. Seriously, what was he doing with a guy so far out of his fucking league?

“This guy right here.” Jongin answered, his twinkling puppy dog brown eyes trained on Kyungsoo. Not for the first time since the “incident” Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s eyes on him, everywhere at once. Was he always like this? Always so assessing, so calculating, so….attentive? Or was this just Kyungsoo being paranoid? Kyungsoo struggled to paste on his good boy mask after the little scuffle with Chanyeol he’d just had, his body failing to appear as placid as the his face. He did his best to hide his half hard on, body angled so that his dick had just enough space for easy concealment, making Chanyeol amused apparently as he scoffed silently as Jongin strode toward him with a purpose. Heavy hands at his shoulders, Jongin pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s own, effectively leaving him speechless as Chanyeol watched on. When Jongin slid his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth he responded as expected, granting him entrance, losing himself in the candid familiarity of it all.

That was until Chanyeol cleared his throat, forcing Kyungsoo’s eyes open to meet with a rather disgruntled looking Chanyeol, the tips of his rather pronounced ears a violent shade of red. For some strange reason the thought of Chanyeol’s ears made his cock twitch in his pants. Jongin turned around, smiling sheepishly at his friend who’d pasted a smile on just in time.

“Can you not do this here, Jongin-ah? It’s rather indecent of you to do in front the eternal bachelor that I am.” Chanyeol sighed, sinking his long limbed body into a nearby desk chair before pushing one at Kyungsoo that rolled right into his knees with a painful thud that made Chanyeol’s forced grin morph into a much wider and much more believable smile. It almost reached his eyes this time.

“After all, your boy toy and I still have work to do.”

Jongin grinned that sheepish smile of his one last time in Chanyeol’s direction in apology.

“My bad, Channie. I just couldn’t help myself. I’ll be on my way then.” Jongin nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek before pausing at the door.

“Work hard.” He added, eyeing Kyungsoo up and down one last time before leaving.

Honestly, the behavior should be of no surprise to Kyungsoo given that Jongin had always been rather possessive by nature despite having multiple partners to keep him more than entertained. Still, something about Jongin’s behavior was off.

Or, perhaps, Kyungsoo, as always, was just paranoid because for once he hadn’t played by the rules and found himself… liking it. Liking the danger it presented. Liking the way Chanyeol had looked at him when Jongin was busy shoving his tongue down his throat to make a spectacle of them. The way Chanyeol had been silently promising that he could do it so much better.

Cautiously, Kyungsoo rolled his chair forward, settling himself beside Chanyeol before sinking into its leathery recesses.  

“Well… that was fun.” Chanyeol announced, eyes trained on the paper before him, tapping the eraser of his pencil against his lip.

“Although, next time, I think I might have to work a little harder if I ever want to hear that lovely little moan of yours again.” He said without a hitch, causing Kyungsoo to choke a bit on his spit. Because… WHAT?

He glanced at Chanyeol, eyes wide once he recovered from his momentary lapse of grace, to catch the sinful little smirk that appeared on the other male’s smug looking face.

“Just food for thought.” He added before settling into their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people were hoping that Chanyeol had topped Soo but I feel that Chanyeol has a very....interesting mix of personality. So don't worry I think you'll like where I'm heading with this. It's going to get a bit sappy now and then from here on out, bear with me. Hope you enjoyed this update! Tell me what you think in the comments below and leave me kudos and subscribe because those things are awesome too!


	6. Pardon?

Kyungsoo found himself at yet another party, the proud but now deserted escort of one Kim Jongin. Taking a long sip of his drink, Kyungsoo supposed he wasn’t much for eye candy given the disparities in terms of looks between the two of them. Lately, Kyungsoo had never felt the difference so keenly.

Perhaps it was because he was becoming more and more critical of himself but also more and more critical of the relationship he shared with Jongin.

“If you could call it that.” Baekhyun mocked knowingly, as Kyungsoo spoke his fears aloud, his third cocktail of the night had him loosening his lips. He wasn’t inebriated by any means but pleasingly buzzed and he meant to keep it at just that, not wishing a repeat of the last time he’d consumed alcohol in such a setting.

“Well, what would you call it then?” he asked, lip jutting forward in a mock pout. He always was more playful with alcohol in his system. It felt freeing, as if it gave him some excuse to put away the mask he constantly donned in front of the others (save for Baek and Xiu) or… play into it as much as he pleased.

“Friends with benefits?” Xiumin offered kindly.

“Desperation…” Baek mused, before sipping at his glass.

“Stupidity.” Came another voice from behind him. A voice that sent unwarranted shivers down his spine. Because he knew that voice.

“Ah. Yeollie, fancy meeting you here.” Baek piped up, eyes twinkling in delight.  Kyungsoo was in full blown panic mode until Xiumin smiled at him knowingly, placing a hand between his shoulder blades, administering calming little pats.

His eyes said: Have fun. Relax. Breathe. Above all BREATHE.

Kyungsoo struggled to remember his normal rhythm for breathing but barely had time to focus on said task before Chanyeol was addressing him.

“Mmmm. What are you drinking, Kyungsoo-ssi?”

Kyungsoo peered down into his cup, empty of liquid and he felt quite bereft. It was going to take more than 3 mixed drinks to get through this next bit of the night if Chanyeol was involved.

“Soo always drinks the same old boring thing, Yeollie.” Baekhyun’s replied in a sing song voice, only too pleased to oblige Chanyeol if for no other reason than to provide entertainment at Kyungsoo’s expense.

“Creature of habit, I see. Nothing wrong with that. So, what’ll it be?” He smiled, waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer.

“Sex on the Beach.” He found himself mumbling, still focused on the empty contents of his cup.

“Pardon?”

“He said he likes Sex on the Beach.” Baekhyun replied, eyes expectant upon Chanyeol. It was then that Kyungsoo hazarded a glance up at Chanyeol, whose eyes were seemingly caught on Kyungsoo, ears a burning red color.

“Ah. I see.” Was all he said before reaching forward to pluck the glass from Kyungsoo’s hands.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll be right back then.”

Baekhyun burst into a fit of giggles the moment Chanyeol had left their party in favor of procuring Kyungsoo’s drink.

“How much money do you wanna bet that he’ll totally fuck that up before he even gets the order out to the guy handling the bar?” Baek managed between laughs, eyes wet with tears.

Even Xiumin was unable to contain a smile but was gracious enough to attempt to hide it behind his hand for Kyungsoo’s sake.

“Why me?” Kyungsoo whined, stomping his feet despairingly.

“I don’t think he’ll be all that bad. I mean, it’s not like he can’t say the word sex.” Xiumin offered.

“Oh please, he’s got all the grace of a newborn deer. Just because he has sex doesn’t mean he’s not a total n00b. I mean, look, poor Soo can’t even remember the whole thing.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t take dick well.” Xiumin reasoned, stalwart in defending Chanyeol’s offer.

“That’s true, not all of us were born with the God given talents of one Byun Baekhyun.”

“Tch. You guys are so rude. Maybe I don’t remember because it was so great. Ever think of that?”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit in interest, sparkling with mischief if Kyungsoo were really pressed to personify it.

“You remember don’t you?” he teased, biting at his tongue.

Kyungsoo averted his eyes, shuffling his feet, kicking at nothing but the air.

“Some of it. Most of it.” He admitted. Baekhyun kept his eyes trained on Kyungsoo as if somehow knowing if he just held out a little bit longer, gaze heavy and weighted on Kyungsoo, the boy would spill his guts at any second. And Kyungsoo, being who he is, hates to disappoint.

“It’s just every time he touches me, it’s like… I remember a little bit more. Or something.” Kyungsoo said shyly, earning him a playful shove at his shoulder.

“Ya, he’s touched you more than once? Like since after the whole one night stand thing?” Baekhyun asked, appalled Kyungsoo had kept something so juicy from him.

“Yes.” He replied, rubbing at his shoulder. Just as Baekhyun was about to press him for more details Chanyeol returned drink in hand, a wide grin spread across his face.

“It’s a madhouse out there.” He laughed, pointing over his shoulder towards the bar, which was located on the outdoor patio just beyond the kitchen.

Kyungsoo took in Chanyeol’s disheveled appearance, hair all askew like he’d carded his fingers through it too many times while negotiating with the bartender and just above his collar….was that…

“Lipstick?” Baekhyun voiced for him, pointing at Chanyeol’s collar incredulously.

Chanyeol only smiled that goofy smile of his.

“Ah. Yeah. There was this girl at the bar, a little deep in her cups if you know what I mean. Grabbed me before I could finish my order or fend her off.” He laughed, trying to eye the offending stain that marked the pristine white collar of his V neck t-shirt and subsequently smeared alongside the column of his neck.

Before Kyungsoo realized what he was doing he was gripping at Chanyeol’s shirt, pulling him down to eye level as Chanyeol struggled to keep the two drinks in his hands steady. Placing his thumb in his mouth to wet the digit, he then brushed it against Chanyeol’s skin, to wipe away the rouge.

The action made Chanyeol’s breath hitch in a way Kyungsoo found most fascinating as he worked to make the stain disappear. He don’t know why he did it. Perhaps later he could blame it on the alcohol. With the way Baekhyun was eyeing them though, he doubted his best friend intended to let it slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo jealous Soo is fun... don't you think? Lol. I love Soo's character. I feel like he has so many dimensions a writer can work with. It's probably what makes Kyungsoo such a great actor. CANT WAIT TO SEE THEM LOVE. So, anyway, I snowed in this weekend, as there is basically a blizzard outside my door and thus, I will be doing an update overhaul for most of my fics and maybe starting to work on some new ones so yep....here we are! Hope you enjoyed the update and also....the rouge bit....it GETS me.


	7. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things....get a little smutty. enjoy!

They were in some room, the door locked, Kyungsoo was sure to check it, especially since Chanyeol had him shoved up against it, licking into his mouth.

Chanyeol was kissing the daylights out of him and Kai was downstairs. But Kyungsoo didn’t care. He could only remember the way Chanyeol touched him and made his body feel like someone had set it on fire, could only taste the taller boy on his lips with that heady mix of alcohol and fruity lip balm. Maybe all of this was that little bit of alcohol in his system but he knew that if they continued this, he wouldn’t forget.

Chanyeol had stilled above him, his hand going to his pocket to fish out a suspiciously familiar sounding piece of foil.

“Are you sure you want to through with this, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked, dark brown puppy like orbs peering into Kyungsoo’s soul, searching for answers.

Kyungsoo swallowed audibly. Jongin… Jongin would never do this. He would never stop mid-way with alcohol filtering through his body to ask if Kyungsoo consented. And maybe a small part of Kyungsoo was thrilled by that, but a much bigger part of Kyungsoo was touched by the fact that Chanyeol would take the time to ask him something like that.

Because... who does that?  

“Yes.” He nodded his assent and Chanyeol pressed the foil into Kyungsoo’s hand with a grin.

“Make sure you fuck me good then, Soo.” Chanyeol smirked, practically purring the words as he lowered himself onto the bed, shedding his clothing so that he was left with nothing but the bright red boxers, his silver hair, and long limbs. He watched as Soo stripped himself nervously, of everything, his painfully hard cock standing proud, drawing Chanyeol’s eyes to it. His eyes filled with mirth at the sight of it.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re hung like a horse?” Chanyeol asked, bemused.

“No. Then again, I haven’t had very many men stare at me naked.” Kyungsoo swallowed uncomfortably as he shuffled over to where Chanyeol lay sprawled out on the bed.

He looked so very tempting, dick straining against the bright fabric. How Kyungsoo would like to see more obscene, maybe even lacy things cradling the bulge.

“Probably because you’re too busy stuffing Jongin full.” Chanyeol laughed, and if the tone was a little bitter and the laugh a bit forced, Kyungsoo didn’t comment on it.

“More like the other way around actually.” Kyungsoo retorted, unsure of why he volunteered that information. Something about Chanyeol had him loosening his tongue in a way that no one else ever could. Though it might have something to with the way Kyungsoo was mouthing at Chanyeol’s briefs, preparing to stick his dick in Chanyeol’s ass. Repeatedly.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up, from Kyungsoo’s attentions or the comment, or both, Kyungsoo was unsure.

“I’m surprised—fuck—I guess he’s got you pegged as the good little bottom who will never ask for more than he can gi—give. Fuck, Soo.”

Kyungsoo had just had Jongin not some hours before coming to the party so he was good and stretched and as much as he wanted to take Chanyeol, it wasn’t exactly convenient, besides, Jongin had finished so fast it left something to be desired. Besides, Kyungsoo was tired of all these questions and really needed Chanyeol to shut the hell up so he could enjoy this.

“You really need to stop talking.” Kyungsoo commanded as he impaled himself on Chanyeol’s length. He nearly moaned aloud but the caught the sound before it got too loud. He was wider than Jongin, if the pain shooting up his back was anything to go by. It took a few minutes for him to adjust to the size difference.

Chanyeol was in heaven. His dick eagerly swallowed up by Kyungsoo’s hole, pale ass cheeks obscuring the scene from his view, instead Kyungsoo’s cock bounced two and fro between them as the smaller male began to move into a steady bounce. Chanyeol took the length in his hand, forming a tight ring with his fingers for the tip to slide through, slickening it with saliva.

They’d barely gotten into a rhythm when he heard the voices outside the door.

“Kyungsoo! SOO-oooooo ssi!”

Kyungsoo was too lost in a mixture of panic and adrenaline and whatever the fuck hormone releases pleasure, that he stilled as Chanyeol fucked up into him to notice when Chanyeol was pulling him off the bed, face twisted in annoyance.

“Are you going to answer your _boyfriend_ Soo-ssi?” Chanyeol spat the word almost venomously, his fingers ghosting over the lock face twisted into a sneer.

Kyungsoo nearly tripped over himself in an effort to get himself over to the door, placing a hand over Chanyeol’s to still him from turning the lock. The action had Chanyeol slamming Kyungsoo against the door once more as Jongin continued to bang on the door, calling his name in a drunken, shrill tone. The force made it hard for Kyungsoo to catch his breath as Chanyeol shoved his chest against the hard wood, once more thrusting his cock into Kyungsoo, setting a punishing pace.

“Sooooooo. Where are you?” Jongin called once more.

Soo was trying his best not to moan when Chanyeol’s hot breath hovered just above his ear, hand reaching around to cup Kyungsoo’s balls in his hand, brushing against his already leaking length.

“Aren’t you going to answer him?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t breathe, let alone make words when Chanyeol’s hips angled just right, his prostate at the taller male’s mercy. Kyungsoo bit his lip to the point of tasting the familiar metallic taste of his own blood to stifle the sounds that he urged to loose from his throat, praising Chanyeol.

“Answer him, Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol’s hips continued their ruthless based but the hand that had been at his balls moved to the base of his cock threatening to squeeze in a relief denying fashion.

“Kyungsoooooooooo~….”

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo’s voice moaned loudly, unable to hold it back any longer when Chanyeol slipped a finger in alongside his length.

The voice on the other side of the door went quiet and Kyungsoo could feel tears sting his eyes but Chanyeol kept coming, his lips in a thin line.

“Fucking right.” The taller male muttered as his hands gripped at Kyungsoo’s waist to pull the smaller male’s body flush to him in harder and more punishing fashion.

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo gasped, tears spilling in both frustration and a fucked up sense of pleasure.

“Come for me, Soo. Moan my name so loud, he can’t miss who you belong to.” Chanyeol growled in his ear.

Kyungsoo obliged, because in some sick sense of the world, he knew the words Chanyeol said were true. And if even if they weren’t, it wouldn’t be long before they were. In every sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> The long awaited (first) smut chapter for this fic. And surprise a TOP! Yeol portion for those who had wanted to see Bottom! Soo. Sorry it took so long to update....I guess I just hit a bit of a block....or I was doing too much reading of my own and not enough writing. Anyways....tell em what you think in the comments below and be sure to subscribe/kudo/whatever....I have some fun stuff planned!  
> Thank you my lovely and ever so patient, readers.


	8. Do you really know?

After there last rather lewd encounter Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo didn’t want to be anywhere near him. A point he made blatantly evident by the way that he pointedly removed himself from any and all possible contact. He even went as far as requesting a change of seats and partners. While the seat request was handled rather graciously, the teacher remained adamant that Kyungsoo continue to work with Chanyeol.

So basically, he was freaking the fuck out.

Not that Chanyeol could blame him. Because Kyungsoo wasn’t the only one playing the blame game in recent days. As it appears a certain Kim Kai may or may not remember that Kyungsoo had been with someone other than him the night of the party. The name seemed to escape him.

Thank God for that.

But while the heavens appeared to be forgiving of Chanyeol in his quest to win Kyungsoo’s heart (and his delectable little body), Kyungsoo himself did not appear to be as obliging.

If the ten foot wide berth Kyungsoo was attempting to put between them in the now in the diner booth was anything to go by.  

“You know if you keep acting like this he’s gonna find out.” Chanyeol bit a fry in two, eyes never straying from Kyungsoo’s bent head who was pretending to not be peering up at Chanyeol through thick black lashes and silky fringe.

“Acting like what? Like we fucked? Because we did.” Kyungsoo hissed. Chanyeol only sent him a bemused smile, returning to dipping his fries in his milkshake, which made the smaller male across from him cringe.

“Yeah we did. And you liked it.” Chanyeol added, unable to wipe the smug smirk off f his face.

“He knows.” Kyungsoo grumbled. “It’s why he hasn’t been calling all week. It’s why he’s been ignoring me.”

Chanyeol only chuckled in response.

“No, he doesn’t. Or not who at least. He knows you fucked someone else but the name is still foggy. It pisses him off. Kind of amusing to watch, honestly. It’s like he’s getting a taste of his own medicine.”

“You think this is funny?” There was a dangerous lilt to Kyungsoo’s voice as he grabbed at his things that littered the table, shoving them into his bag and slid out of the booth. Chanyeol was quick on his heels as he pushed his way out of the diner in hot pursuit.

They made it to nearby alleyway and suddenly Chanyeol was dragging him into it, lanky limbs and grabby hands at his the back of his collar. Kyungsoo huffed as a brief scuffled ensued before he was released from Chanyeol’s hold.

“Seriously!? What the hell is wrong with you?” Kyungsoo pitched, voice as tired and ragged and enraged as he felt, unable to censor himself. It shouldn’t be legal to be as drawn to Chanyeol as he was.

“With ME? What’s wrong with ME? I’M the one who’s YOUR dirty little secret after a one night stand despite having this monster ass crush on you for fucking years. But ME….I’M the one that’s fucked up!?”

His words made the anger in Kyungsoo falter a bit. Crush? Since when? For how long exactly?

“You know, you’re probably right though. I am fucked up. I only befriended Jongin because he was so close to you. I knew you guys were exes. I didn’t know you were still fucking after high school. You can imagine how much of a fucking heartbreak that was. I mean honestly. And then….and then to find out that the bastard you chose is cheating on you with MULTIPLE men and to be expected to sit by and watch you let it happen….”

“No one asked you to.” Kyungsoo’s voice cuts in, small and hurting from the truth being so blatantly exposed so forcefully. He was afraid to look at Chanyeol, but he forced himself to, those big puppy dog eyes he had come to know softening to something as small and vulnerable as Kyungsoo often felt.

“You’re right. I knew you’d never look at me like you do him. You guys have this weird heat seeking magnetism for one and other. It’s nauseating to be in the same room with you guys. But I withstood it all because I thought ‘he deserves better’. But maybe better isn’t what you want. Or maybe it’s just not me.” Chanyeol averted his eyes, a sad smile creeping across his lips.

“But hey at least the sex was good. I’ve never heard someone say my name the way you do. So I thought maybe that counts for something ….in the end.” The taller male was fidgeting now, hands in his pockets as he kicked at the ground.

“Must’ve been wrong. It’s been nice being your dirty little secret while it lasted but I’m done.”

Kyungsoo could only notice that he had so many things to say but none of the guts to say any of it, the words stuck frozen on his tongue. The most important of them all being ‘ _Stay’_.

 

*

 

Jongin was in the communal showers when Chanyeol strolled in who gave an odd sort of wave in the mirror before Jongin started speaking.

“It just bothers me.”

“What?” Chanyeol asked numbly.

“Kyungsoo. Like he’s not a two timing kind of guy. He would have told me if he was interested in someone else, I thought. I don’t get why he had to….hurt me like that.”

Chanyeol let out a sigh and leaned against the shower wall as he prepared whatever thoughts were rambling through his head. Jongin could practically see the cogs turning. Something was definitely wrong with his friend. He often spoke before he thought running on pure emotion. It was Chanyeol’s forte. And as he typically felt rather deeply about things, it was always fascinating to Jongin.

“Sometimes people often do things without thinking. You know that Jongin. Was really any surprise given your own infidelity?” Chanyeol gave him a halfhearted smirk.

“Do we really ever know the ones we love? Do you know the real Do Kyungsoo?”

It was that thought that kept Jongin up late into the night that night as he couldn’t put that sad smirk of Chanyeol’s out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's legit been ages. I sincerely apologize Im just updating this now. I hit a bit of a wall for this fic at some point but I think I got my groove back and know where I want to take it. So here is Yeol....laying his heart on the line and Kyungsoo being his typical speechless self and Jongin his typical clueless self. (Oh wait for the chapter that Jongin finally puts two and two together.....its gonna be grand)


	9. Death of a Friendship

_“Do you know the real Do Kyungsoo?”_

It was the thought, a line, actually, delivered so tonelessly by Chanyeol that had Jongin’s mind spinning. Moreover, the timbre of the voice he’d heard commanding Kyungsoo the night of the party. It sounded oddly familiar. Too familiar….the thought made Jongin’s skin crawl. Would one of his friends truly betray him?

Not that the idea was that far-fetched. He’d known Kyungsoo for years, and yet he felt he might not have known the person he’d been sleeping with for so long as well as he thought he did. They were more than just fuck buddies…they were bestfriends….at one time.

Jongin sighed to himself. When had things got so out of hand?

It was then that he heard it. That same baritone voice he remembered, foggy but familiar followed by Kyungsoo’s own voice.

“Look, we have to turn our project in, I thought you’d at least be amenable to this.”

 “Figure it out for yourself.” Chanyeol huffed out and Jongin dared to take a small peek around the corner.

They stood just outside Chanyeol’s door, Kyungsoo had his eyes searching Chanyeol’s features, the tall male’s own gaze averted downwards, as if finding the floor more interesting than Kyungsoo.

“This is your grade too. Even if you want nothing to do with me afterwards… that’s fine. At least complete this with me.” Kyungsoo beseeched him, eyes pleading. They didn’t seem to begging for compliance, but rather, for forgiveness.

But what would Kyungsoo have done to make him have to ask for Chanyeol’s forgiveness in anything?

Wordlessly, yet looking defeated, as if he were unable to deny Kyungsoo this, he pushed the door open, allowing Kyungsoo passage inside but not before Jongin heard Kyungsoo let out a breathy:

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

 

_“Chanyeol…”_

_“Come for me, Soo. Moan my name so loud, he can’t miss who you belong to.”_

It was then that the familiar sounds finally registered with Jongin. The problem was….he didn’t know what to do with the information now that he had it.

Because that meant…his best friend was fucking his boyfriend.

 

*

 

He couldn’t stop thinking of Kyungsoo long after he’d left his room that afternoon. Oh how he’d itched to just reach over and touch the other male. He wished he could be comfortable with him. But it all just felt so painful, awkward, and stilted. He almost wished they’d never fucked at all.

Almost, Chanyeol grins to himself as he prepares to shower later that night. He’s washing his face in one of the sinks when Jongin strolls in. He watches out of the corner of his eye through the mirror when Jongin hovers in the doorway before striding up to meet him and Chanyeol gives him a hesitant smile before greeting him.

“Jongin-ah. How was dance practice?” he asks conversationally.

But something feels off, his body is tensed and waiting. There is something dangerous in the air and Chanyeol would be stupid not to feel it but he hopes that whatever it is he is able to off put until Jongin has time to cool his temper.

Jongin sends him a lopsided smirk as he douses his face with water, the rivulets running down his bare chest as he does so. Tanned skin and lean muscle decorate the frame and even Chanyeol can understand why Kyungsoo would be interested physically as the male’s chest narrows into well-defined narrowed hips and disappears below the towel.

“I wasn’t at practice. You would know if I were.” Jongin elbows Chanyeol in the ribs. At this Jongin is busy again, leaning against the sink, examining the taller male in the mirror. Chanyeol looks with him, out of habit. Tall, pale skin, he is neither too fat nor too thin, toned enough to call it muscle but isn’t necessarily packing an obvious six pack. His chest and shoulders are broader than Jongin’s but he somehow still finds himself lacking if only because Jongin has Kyungsoo’s attention for some inexplicable reason.

“Ah. Yixing-ssi?” Chanyeol questions, carefully. He knows that Jongin’s earlier statement is a loaded question the way Jongin’s eyes are perusing his form, as if taking stock of an opponent.

 “Yeah.” The brunette answers in the affirmative and Chanyeol has nothing more to say, though he tries to think of something but when he comes up with nothing, only manages to turn around in hopes of escaping to the showers before Jongin can implode.

But just as he turns around he hears Jongin speak again.

“Somehow, I thought you would know all of my schedule by now…” At this Jongin lets out a low chuckle and Chanyeol freezes.

“Makes it so much easier for you and Kyungsoo to coordinate when you guys are going to fuck behind my back.”

Chanyeol is panicking inwardly, because it wasn’t supposed to happen like this and Kyungsoo is now likely to hate him forever if he confirms Jongin’s suspicions. But he just can’t back down from a challenge. Even when he should. Even if Kyungsoo tells him he was just a one night stand, a dirty little secret. Even if the boy he half mad over tells him he feels nothing for him. Chanyeol just can’t. He’s still got his pride.

“Not hard when you make it so easy to do so.” Chanyeol says non-chalantly, tossing a halfhearted grin over his shoulder.

It’s only then that he feels the full tilt of Jongin’s body weight against him, arm eating into his windpipe, lungs already gasping for air from the wind being knocked out of his body when the dancer’s muscular form pressed him hard against the tiled wall. How Jongin manages this feat even while Chanyeol is taller is honestly a mystery. Or perhaps is just a glutton for pain.

“Why?” Jongin asks, voice oddly calm and level but Chanyeol can only sputter nonsense because of Jongin’s forearm that’s roughly pressed to his throat.

“WHY DID YOU FUCK KYUNGSOO?! WHY….why him?” At this Jongin’s voice breaks a little, tears gathering at his eyes and Chanyeol can’t help but feel a surge of anger at this so he gathers his strength and pushes Jongin off of him. He rubs at his throat and eyes Jongin warily as he tries to catch his breath.

“Well, for the record, it was actually the other way around.” Jongin looks at him blankly and Chanyeol doesn’t elaborate.

“You want to know why?” Chanyeol laughs bitterly.

“I’ve been you’re best friend for – what—3 years? The sad thing is you never noticed how in love with him I am.” Chanyeol holds out his arms in amazement because he truly has been so dumbstruck at how selfish and oblivious Kai had been.

“How do you think it made me feel every time I saw your tongue down his throat?”

Jongin is staring at him, water still gathering at his eyes and he looks angry but like that of a child getting scolded. Petulant. That’s the word.

“So you can imagine how I felt when I found out you’re cheating on him with so many other guys?” Chanyeol scoffs, averting his eyes.

“It’s not cheating. We aren’t—“Jongin’s voice is small now, and Chanyeol is staring at him waiting for him to say the words but the other male can’t bring himself to do it.

“You aren’t boyfriends.” Chanyeol finishes for him with another quiet scoff of judgement.

“Neither are you.” And there they stand, at an impasse, unable to look at eachother and they are both quietly mourning the death of their friendship. But Chanyeol can’t let this go without defining things for Kyungsoo. It’s the only thing he can do for him. Jongin needs to learn his boundaries. He has no right to make Kyungsoo suffer over this.

“Kyungsoo can sleep with whoever he wants and should not have to fear retribution from you because… you have no claim over him.”

“And you do? Someone who sneaks around with him to soothe his pride?” Jongin scoffs, but Chanyeol ignores him.

“If you want that kind of privilege, then you should earn it. Not lord it over others.”

With that, Chanyeol heads once more towards the showers… that is until he feels Jongin’s hand on his shoulder. Chanyeol turns around at the touch and… well, all he can recall is the harsh bite of Jongin’s knuckles before his visual recall gets a little hazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Hope you all find this chapter enthralling. Jongin has a bit of a hot temper....lol. Don't worry I wll update again soon. Tell me what you think in the comments (it feeds my creative juices and reminds me to update).


	10. So Not Having This Conversatio

It’s on the way to the library that Kyungsoo runs into a flustered Chanyeol, moving with a haste he hadn’t seen the taller male move with… literally ever.

“Yah, Park Chanyeol, where are you going in such a rush that you nearly knocked me over?” Kyungsoo murmurs when Chanyeol bumps into him roughly, barely sparing him a glance. Chanyeol’s hand is covering his right eye quickly when Kyungsoo grips his bicep to turn him around.

“Sorry.” he does a quick bow of apology before making yet another attempt at escape but Kyungsoo’s grip on his arm does not relent and, annoyed, Chanyeol is forced to wrench it free by dropping his hand.

It’s with a harsh intake of breath that Kyungsoo inspects Chanyeol’s purpled eye and busted lip.

“What happened?” the smaller male lets out in a breathless rush.

Chanyeol lets out an odd mix of a chuckle and a sigh combined with a pained little smile that Kyungsoo knows must hurt.

“I ran into someone’s fist. Or rather it ran into me.” He supplies, but elaborates no further. He can’t sacrifice his pride to tell Kyungsoo the truth but nor can he lie to the boy he’s still in love with. Especially with those abnormally large eyes focused on just him, in all their glory or the heart shaped mouth that is puckered in an “O” shape that he so desperately wished would soothe the pain of the bleeding cut on his lower lip. He wonders if Kyungsoo would mind the tang of his blood.

He tries to shake the thoughts from his head. It was this kind of useless, errant thinking that got him into this mess in the first place.

“Who?” was Kyungsoo’s quiet query, worry splayed all over his face and he reached out, unable to help himself and Chanyeol flinched away. It was because he kept letting Kyungsoo in that Kyungsoo would never leave his heart to rest.

“Don’t worry about it, Kyungsoo-ssi. I can clean up my own messes.”

But he couldn’t resist adding: “I’m not Jongin.”

It was heavy with silence in the next passing moment or two, one where Chanyeol averted his eyes to stare down at Kyungsoo’s shoes while the smaller male studied his face.

“He did this to you, Jongin, he did it…didn’t he?” Kyungsoo all but whispered, voice strained as if he could scarcely believe it, or didn’t want to believe it. Then again who wants to believe the person they love is capable of hurting someone else?

Chanyeol scoffed at the irony inwardly but braced himself long enough to paste on some form of his effervescent smile. If it didn’t reach his eyes, it couldn’t be helped and Kyungsoo likely wouldn’t notice anyway.

“I’m fine. Really. Sometimes the truth just….hurts.” he gestured to his eye, proud of his own pun.

 The silence stretched out again and Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s gaze in his own as if he were trying to tell the taller something but Chanyeol didn’t dare get his hopes up so he was lost in translation.

“Anyway, I should get going…” Chanyeol worked to fill the silence turning to leave when Kyungsoo’s now much steadier voice sounded once more from behind him.

“Put some ice on it when you get home. I’ll….I’ll be back to check on you.”

Chanyeol didn’t comment, nor have the heart to tell him he didn’t plan on being there when Kyungsoo returned. IF he returned.

 

 

Kyungsoo was furious. He scurried straight across campus to bang on Jongin’s door. There was no answer no matter how many inane threats he through at the wooden entry way.

Coward.

He’d worked most of his anger out screaming at the door like a lunatic and was just passing the showers when he heard it.

“It” being the god awful sound of someone crying, though fairly faint, it was definitely someone male. God knows why he diverted from his original path, but he couldn’t help but trace the source of the sound.

And that’s where he found one Kim Jongin, slumped against the tiled walls of the shower/toilet divide in naught but a towel (clumsily wrapped around his waist). His knees were drawn up into him, and he was sobbing as quietly as he could, though still not very effective given the fact that Kyungsoo had detected him from the hall.

Unable to do much else, Kyungsoo let out a sigh and slid down the wall beside Jongin in a slump. It felt a bit liberating to do so considering how Kyungsoo often carried himself.

Jongin’s red face did a double take when he took in Kyungsoo’s form beside him but said nothing as he tried to sniffle back the tears he was still obviously shedding.

“I came here to yell at you, but look at you, you’re a mess.” Kyungsoo clucked, reluctant to be the first to speak because he really didn’t want to comfort Jongin at all but couldn’t very well yell at him like he wanted when Jongin looked like his dog had died.

“Yeah, well, when you punch your best friend of three years because –hic—you can’t handle the shit spewing from his mouth…even when it’s the truth… your mind kinda becomes a mess. So now the outside matches I-I guess.”

Kyungsoo leans forward onto his knees to get a better look at Jongin’s ugly crying face as he runs his fingers through his hair, unsure of what to say next but before he can come up with anything Jongin is word vomiting.

“Now I’m wondering if I have any friends, real friends, real…relationships at all. Is this what I want? Is this what… betrayal feels like? Am I really this selfish?”

Not that Kyungsoo didn’t feel for Jongin but he couldn’t hide the satisfied smile on his face or the small chuckle that escaped him at Jongin’s struggle.

“Are you seriously laughing at me?” Jongin sputtered, throwing an arm across his red, swollen eyes in such a dramatic manner that Kyungsoo’s amusement only deepened.

“Welcome to being a real, live human being, Jongin. I know you haven’t been here long, but enjoy your stay. Existentialism is a bitch to comprehend and it boggles the minds of others.” Kyungsoo said teasingly but the words must have flew right over his head as he continued to sulk.

The air filled with a silence that neither of them had to seek to fill in all the time they’d known eachother but this time, despite the fear niggling in Kyungsoo’s mind at losing Jongin, he knew he had to say what he’d always wanted to, he had to clear the air so to speak. If he didn’t, he risked losing his own happiness, which may or may not come in the form of a tall, very black and blue eyed giant oaf.

“You ARE…..selfish. You ignore other people’s feelings and only go after wat you want, for your own pleasure. You were selfish with me, and with all the others in the sense that you committed yourself to these relationships without….without knowing what it was you or even what they… wanted from it.”

“If you had loved any of us, truly, you wouldn’t have extended yourself so far. You wouldn’t need multiple people… or maybe you would but you would have….talked about it. We… we don’t talk anymore Jongin. We fuck that’s it. Or rather you fuck me.” Kyungsoo chuckled darkly.

“But you never loved me…”

“I DO LOVE YOU!” Jongin’s voice cried out petulantly, eyes wide.

“I do. Just not in a white picket fence kind of way… I don’t want to lose you Soo.” Jongin continued, voice small as he stared back at Soo.

“But you know how I feel and what I want, Jongin. You’re being selfish, and I…I’m letting you because….you’re you and I don’t want to lose you either. But the truth is….we’re just not what eachother needs or wants.”

“Do…do you want Chanyeol in that way?” the question came out as a near whisper, voice cracked and small once again.

“I don’t think discussing how I feel about Chanyeol with you before discussing it with him is very….appropriate.”

But apparently, Jongin took this as an affirmation regardless.

“Is it because he let you fuck him?” Jongin was tracing the patterns of the tiles, eyes averted as he mumbled the question.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he settled back against the wall, unsure of how much he should confide and how to handle this without ruining Jongin and his possible friendship.

“The feelings I have for Chanyeol aren’t because of any sex position you did or did not agree to Jongin. You and I just don’t work… romantically anymore…”

“Why….why him though? You could have picked anybody, Soo… I…I really thought he was my friend.”

Kyungsoo looked up at the ceiling, because this was as close to a confession as Jongin was going to get about how Kyungsoo felt in regards to the tall male that seemed to dominate so much of Jongin’s mind at the moment.

“Maybe because, for the first time, someone chose to love me instead of it being the other way around. For the first time I came across someone selfless, someone genuinely interested in me… and just me.” Kyungsoo laughs quietly to himself.

“And maybe I’d almost forgotten what it feels like to not have to share with the entire campus.”

Jongin had the grace to look properly affronted, albeit teasing.

“Uh, ow?”

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo shrugged unable to keep the smile off his face. They settled back into an oddly comfortable silence.

“Can we be friends at least?” Jongin asks after a time, his sniffles growing less and less apparent.

“Maybe, after you apologize to the giant.”

“He…he probably won’t forgive me. And I’m not sure I can forgive him…or blame him. Which is a really odd feeling to be honest…”

“I didn’t ask for that.”

“Okay.” Jongin agreed with a nod.

“Most of all, I think….I think we need to give it some time.”

“How much time?” and it was at that moment he knew Jongin was looking over at him with those patented puppy dog eyes, much more effective when swollen and glassy so Kyungsoo didn’t bother looking.

“6 months.”

“6 MONTHS?”

“Fine, 4 months?”

“How about 1 month?”

Kyungsoo looks at him evenly.

“5 months.”

“2 MONTHS….2 months….come on Soo….almost half a year without you? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Fine 2 months AND the apology.” Kyungsoo relented and Jongin seemed to agree, content with his small victory, a small smug smile tugging at his lips. When the smile widened, Kyungsoo knew he was up to something.

“Did you really top Chanyeol though?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.” Kyungsoo grunted as moved to stand up, Jongin scooted towards his leg to clamp on.

“Come on, if you’re gonna cheat on me, at least give me some details, we’re friends aren’t we?”

“Seriously? Like you have any room to talk about cheating?”

Jongin at least at the graciousness to look properly ashamed as Kyungsoo pried his leg free of the other’s male’s grip.

“Will you tell me in 2 months?”

And that was how Jongin and Kyungsoo were rumored to have officially separated.

And the rumor spread far and wide to the darkest corners of campus, where Park Chanyeol was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Jongin has grown as a human being....or is growing I should say. We'll have to see int he near future as well as exactly what happens with ChanSoo at their next encounter!
> 
> As many of my readers peruse my other stories you may have noticed I put my other Exo fic, Baby Dont Cry on hiatus while I do some serious edit work to the story line as it's gotten a bit overwhelming. 
> 
> Lastly, I'd really reaLLY REALLY like to promote this fic that Im beta-ing/editing for a friend by the name of tingxing! Please read her work! She doesn't have many views and we'd love to see that improve. English isn't her first language but as I edit, we make the story line work! Please read it's a kaisoo, xingdae, krisho... Exo fic that's too good to pass up! Here is the link:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7225522
> 
> PLEASE HELP US OUT >.


	11. Only You

It had been a total of three weeks since Kyungsoo had last seen Park Chanyeol and his days couldn’t have possibly grown drearier.

“You look like someone pissed in your coffee.” Baekhyun said admonishingly, peering over the top of his hot mocha with extra whip.

“If you think so poorly of me you needn’t have dragged me out for caffeinated bullshit you know I don’t drink.” Kyungsoo spat back and Baekhyun merely scoffed in mock offense at the mild bite behind Kyungsoo’s words.

“Of course I needed to. Who else was going to put up with your pathetic mopey ass?” Baekhyun quipped and Kyungsoo pretends he didn’t see Xiumin’s eyebrows raise in alarm because they both knew Baekhyun was drawing dangerously close to the thin line that was Kyungsoo’s patience.

“Seriously though….why is it you haven’t dashed off in search of your prince like a knight in shining armor? It’s been weeks…” Baekhyun murmurs carelessly licking at the whipped topping and Kyungsoo clenches hard around his cup but then lets out a great sigh.

“I’ve looked everywhere.” He relents, eyes averted, staring moodily into his coffee cup.

“Not everywhere.” Baekhyun insists and is looking at Kyungsoo as if he knows something.

“You know where he is.” Kyungsoo phrases it as a statement rather than a question because there is no other reason Baekhyun could look so smug.

“Well you know where he isn’t and while I’m not sure if he’s there….I do have his home address…” Baekhyun is dipping his pinky into the remaining whipped topping that was not reachable with his tongue before sticking the dollop into his mouth with a flourish.

Kyungsoo is speechless.

“How did you get that?” Xiumin is the voice of reason and Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun with rapt attention.

Baekhyun’s eyes are growing increasingly guilty.

“I have my ways.” He mutters.

“You flirted with the kid at the front desk again didn’t you?” Xiumin accused.

“Sehun? Really?” Kyungsoo scoffs in disbelief.

“Hey, whatever, it worked didn’t it? Besides I really can’t watch you watch the remaining 12 episodes of Boys Over Flowers for the fifth time.”

“It wasn’t five times….” Kyungsoo murmurs defensively.

“Whatever, the point is, I got the address which is more than either of you got.” Baekhyun says proudly, a grin settling on his face before he slides a small slip of paper over to Kyungsoo. Suddenly his face gets serious which is odd because this is Byun Baekhyun…..he never gets serious.

“Seriously though, quit wasting time. Snap him up before someone else usurps your place. Surprise him. Romance him. He’s good for you.” Baekhyun smiles at the end, soft and gentle, urging Kyungsoo who reaches for the paper and pockets it.

 

*

The paper burns a whole in his pocket and he’s certain that he might vomit all over his shoes before he even manages to get all the way to the door.

What if Chanyeol turns him away? What if he’s already given up on him? What if—what if—what if?

The thought was driving Kyungsoo into a flurry of anxious twists and turns but he took a deep breath and soon found himself staring at a door in the quiet country side, with little to neighbors nearby to witness embarrassment. In fact, it was quite a walk from the bus stop to here. Kyungsoo wondered how long Chanyeol’s school days must have felt. His hand was poised to knock when he heard the voice of the very someone he’d come looking for ringing through the screened door, kitchen lights flooding the porch softly as dusk settled in.

“Yeah, I got it Ma…” Chanyeol’s deep voice was rumbling with affectionate irritation, focused on toeing on his shoes when he finally looked up to see Kyungsoo standing there on his porch.

Kyungsoo stood frozen and Chanyeol didn’t move either, just stood there staring stupidly at the smaller male until finally…

“Hey.” Kyungsoo’s voice came out small and on an odd breath of relief that sounded like he’d been holding it in too long.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol rumbled in return. Was it just Kyungsoo or had his voice gotten deeper since he’d last heard it?

“What are you doing here?” the taller male was blubbering his way through this reunion he knew it, but the shock of finding Kyungsoo on his doorstep was like he’d never left at all. Had it really been three weeks?

“Look—looking for you.” Kyungsoo was stuttering awkwardly. Then adding a quiet “sorry” to pardon his speech.

“Oh.” Chanyeol added. Pushing the door open, he joined Kyungsoo on the porch and they began walking down the little dirt path beside the house, slow and oddly silent seeing as the air felt rife with a million questions between them.

“How did you find me?” Chanyeol asked when he couldn’t bear the silence anymore and he took note of Kyungsoo’s little sullen intake of breath.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to creep you out or anything. After I searched everywhere I could think of I was so… well Baekhyun flirted with the guy at admissions to get your address for me. He told me to quit being a mopey asshole.” Kyungsoo was chuckling, eyes averted.

Chanyeol couldn’t contain the little halfhearted grin that spread across his face.

“Did you miss me then?” Chanyeol teased.

“Yeah…yeah, I did.” Kyungsoo admitted, eyes still trained on the ground a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Even with your boyfriend back on campus? I was certain he’d keep you busy after everything….” Chanyeol was working hard to hide the dull ache in his heart when he felt more than heard Kyungsoo freeze in his steps beside him, head whipped sharply up to stare at Chanyeol.

“Jongin is not my boyfriend. We broke up that night. If you had stayed on campus….you would have known. That very night even…” Kyungsoo said, voice serious, plain and Chanyeol would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t thumping fast in his chest as he turned to face Kyungsoo.

“Okay… and then what? You would have came to me to be your rebound after Jongin? No thanks, Soo, I’ll have to pass…” Chanyeol’s mouth was dry from the scoff and before he could continue turning him down, Kyungsoo was interrupting.

“I like you, Chanyeol. I really… like you.” Kyungsoo said on a rush of breath like he didn’t want his courage to fail him and Chanyeol’s beat that much faster despite the confession. Chanyeol was taking slow hesitant steps towards the smaller male, whose face was averted once more, cheeks flushed, illuminated by the shoddy street light.

“I went to search for you that night. I wanted to make sure you were okay to tell you…this. I guess I can see how this might be misconstrued now that you mention it but it isn’t like that I swear…I just…” Kyungsoo was nervous, his rambling betraying him, Chanyeol’s sandaled toes now intruding on his view of the dirty, dusty path.

Chanyeol slid a finger or two under Kyungsoo’s chin, lifting gently so that he could look at Kyungsoo properly. Kyungsoo looked breathless, cheeks red and hot, eyes darting everywhere, unable to settle on Chanyeol.

“Only me?” Chanyeol murmured, cheeks equally hot as Kyungsoo’s gaze focused on his face, quickly dropping to his lips.

“Only you.” The smaller male affirmed before covering Chanyeol’s lips with his own.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last of this story folks! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think our Tom and Jerry couple are the cutest thing! Please anticipate and thanks for reading! As always, I love to hear your comments!


End file.
